


Rainfall

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	1. Chapter 1

0.

“大人，在下只有这唯一一个请求，请把Chenee少爷给我。”

1.

那个人是爸爸的辅佐官。再往前数十年，是爸爸初选为国会议员时期的秘书官。才三十六岁而已，却已经是爸爸的左膀右臂了，听说爸爸能坐到如今党代表的位置，并且成为下届总统的热门人选，这其中少不了那个人的帮助。

多光鲜的履历表啊，谁听了都会卯足力气夸奖一番，可是……那个人好像并不在乎这些呢。

怎么会有人不在乎呢？众多辅佐官中最成功的一位，换做别的辅佐官，怕是走路都趾高气扬的。偏偏那个人数十年如一日般保持恭敬谦卑的态度，脸上永远挂着恰到好处的笑容，然后柔和地唤一声“Chenee少爷”。

怀揣着这份疑惑，Chenee抬起眼看向男人。嘴里硬胀粗大的性器官害他生理性反胃，眼泪都被逼出眼眶。可他还在把那根东西往喉咙里吞，龟头挤开紧窄的喉管，模仿性交动作一般浅浅操干那处。

“很喜欢？”男人问道。

Chenee闭上眼，继续卖力地伺候，算是回答了对方的问题。

修长温热的手指划过他的下颌线，停在嘴唇下方，然后抬起了他的下巴。能感觉到近前的呼吸有一瞬的凝滞，Chenee心中得意，面上却仍波澜不惊。他刻意挑高眉头，又让眼中神情更为柔软。于是他整个人看上去无辜又可怜动人。

“可以了，Chenee少爷。”

Chenee松开嘴，乖巧地跪坐在地毯上等待对方下一步动作。意料中，那个人拽住他的手腕把他拉起来，而后让他坐在自己身上，扶着肉棒戳了戳穴眼儿就顶进去。

身体内部被热烫湿滑的性器官硬硬地撑开，Chenee呜咽一声，搂住男人的肩膀配合对方抽插频率晃动着屁股。

小巧挺翘的臀肉一下下砸在大腿上，啪啪啪的肉体拍打声听起来好清脆，都让Chenee害羞了。他全身泛起诱人的浅红色，后背胸前的薄汗愈涌愈多，顺着身体线条滑落，融进穴里被干出的汁水。

“啊……”Chenee软软地呻吟着，脑袋枕在男人肩上，湿漉漉的眼睛用很慢的速度来回打量对方侧脸。

“Chenee少爷舒服吗？”

“唔……”Chenee如同幼兽，故意用他的卷发梢弄痒男人的颈窝，“哥哥干得我很舒服……”

听到这样亲昵的称呼，体内粗大的肉棒又胀大一圈，吹来耳畔的呼吸都变重了。Chenee舔了舔嘴唇，笑得好狡猾。

倏地，他被扔去床上，又被按着肩膀翻过去，屁股翘起，腰部塌陷，摆出动物交配那种姿势。他回过头望着男人被情欲困扰的脸，软趴趴说：“哥哥还不进来吗？”

对方无奈地笑了笑，“Chenee少爷，这种时候就别这么叫我了——”说着，上半身虚虚趴在Chenee后背，硬胀的性器官再次挤进穴里，“你知道我受不了……”

Chenee才不在乎男人“讨饶”——什么讨饶，欲擒故纵罢了——他甚至故意晃动着屁股，主动套弄肉棒。难耐的闷哼声飞进耳朵，紧接着是越来越粗重的呼吸。一双手猛地掐紧Chenee的臀肉，男人一边干他一边说起荤话。

“Chenee少爷的屁股上怎么有这么多肉？嗯？其他地方却瘦得像竹竿，为什么啊？”

低哑性感的嗓音一丝丝向他飞来，Chenee打了个哆嗦，穴眼儿都不住地抽搐着，“我……不知道……”

“是让哥哥操得，对吗？”

“是……”

是，是的，半年前开始这段不伦关系，日复一日，他夜夜匍匐于男人身下。

男人低低笑了一下，又说：“Chenee少爷的穴里也有好多肉，夹得哥哥都想射了呢……”

高潮射精意味着情事步入结束阶段，Chenee舍不得，连忙直起身去吻身后的男人，可怜巴巴说：“我还要……哥哥别那么快射……”

男人的手臂伸过来搂住Chenee纤细的腰肢，他借着对方力气向后仰躺，靠着男人的胸口，双腿大大敞着，涨红的阴茎因为起伏动作一甩一甩的，腺液被甩出来，溅湿了床单。

“别担心，Chenee少爷，”男人的手掌抚弄着Chenee微微隆起的乳肉——小少爷被操过太多次了，胸部像发育期的少女，软软的，粉红色乳晕也比普通男孩子大了一圈。男人舔弄着他的耳垂，又含进嘴里吸吮。Chenee爽得直发抖，穴里面湿得跟水帘洞似的。

“Chenee少爷要多少哥哥都给。”

男人说着，脸上一如既往挂着恭敬谦卑的笑容。Chenee突然感到厌烦——男人这种笑容在他眼里就是假的不能再假的面具，他想撕下面具，看看男人的真心。

“哥哥喜欢我吗？”

男人愣了几秒，而后凑上来轻轻吻着Chenee的脸颊，低语道：“Chenee少爷……是哥哥的肉便器——我，的。”

下流的形容词，小少爷却不觉得受到冒犯，而后抿着嘴笑起来，为最后可以加重音量的两个字。他把屁股翘得更高，后腰浮现两个诱人的腰窝，又主动晃着屁股配合男人的操干。极尽所能勾引。

3.

多好，边伯贤想，高傲的小少爷匍匐于他身下，臣服于他，乖顺好似被被驯服的宠物，他用精液浇灌大的宠物。

4.

约莫半年前开始这段不伦关系。

与其说边伯贤是父亲身边的首席辅佐官，不如用贴身助理形容更为恰当。他甚至住在Chenee家里，住在别墅二楼的某个房间，顺便说，正对着的楼上是Chenee的房间。这没什么好惊讶的。实际上，边伯贤的研究生实习阶段就已经进入父亲麾下工作，一个实习秘书，然后一步步走到首席辅佐官。相处多年，又是最得力的助手，父亲几乎将边伯贤看作另一个儿子，所以在他正式晋升为辅佐官那天，父亲送出的礼物是搬进来一同居住。

这对一个辅佐官来说简直是天大的恩惠。能这样接近议员先生——哦不，现在应该称呼为党代表先生——意味着今后在政界就是平步青云，如果某天党代表先生真的成为总统，任职期过后，他的首席辅佐官很有可能坐上党内非常重要的位置。

这让其他辅佐官艳羡不已，而边伯贤也只是微笑着接受了祝贺。他太平静了，平静得惹人怀疑。

于是在某次党内聚会时，有人借着酒劲问他，边伯贤，你是不是有点儿装过头了？你小子已经住进金先生家里了，我们中间只有你有这种待遇，你还想要什么？嗯？难道你想要天上的星星和月亮吗！

一席话自然惹来议论纷纷，就连金先生也看向边伯贤，似笑非笑地等待他的答案。

边伯贤抿了一小口烧酒，稳重地说道，波动太大的情绪对辅佐官这份工作不利呢，大人需要头脑冷静的下属，这个国家也需要谦卑有礼的态度，如果人人都像您这样——他看着那个找麻烦的家伙——大人的工作还怎么进行？我想您是不愿意给大人惹麻烦的，对吧？

那家伙顿时哑口无言，接着被自己上司找借口轰走了。

聚会气氛重归热闹，有几个人凑上来对边伯贤阿谀奉承，他脸上仍挂着得体的笑容，一一谢过，然后一一接受。

真是，连态度都是滴水不漏。怪不得人人说他是这个国家最狡猾的狐狸。

夜半时分。

党代表先生喝得有些多，被边伯贤搀扶着，醉醺醺回了卧房。

“晚安。”

边伯贤站在门口对早已昏睡过去的顶头上司鞠了一躬，他合上门，一边扯松领带一边下去二楼自己的卧室。有一道身影从眼角余光闪过，他准确扑捉到，冲那道影子轻轻喊，Chenee少爷？

身形顿住，小少爷站在那儿直勾勾看着边伯贤，一双手背在身后，好像把什么东西藏起来了。

边伯贤暗自挑了挑眉，走过去，问，Chenee少爷还不睡吗？已经很晚了。

我……我去洗手间。

您房间里的？

坏了！马桶的抽水坏了！

这样啊，我明天找人来修。

边伯贤说着，打算等小少爷去了洗手间再离开——所谓礼仪，要等主家先走自己才可以动——却看见小少爷还站那儿，好像和他对峙一般，一动不动的。

Chenee少爷还有事吗？他问。

小少爷突然就红了脸，旋即像只猫似的发起脾气，你怎么还不走！他冲边伯贤喊。

Chenee少爷，大人已经睡了，我们小声点说话好吗？

你怎么还不走？

我等您先走。

你先！你快走啊！

……好吧，我先走。

边伯贤作势迈出步子，余光瞟见小少爷松了口气的表情，兀自觉得好笑。这只藏不住心事的猫，都十六岁了，还没从大人那儿学来一星半点的本事。然而当他看见小少爷藏在身后的东西，便觉得自己好像错怪了对方。

如果他没看错，那应该是一条内裤，而半夜洗内裤还能因为什么？边伯贤缩了缩眼角，蹑手蹑脚跟过去，又轻轻拧开洗手间门锁。

里面水声哗哗，小少爷站在洗手池前笨拙地揉搓着脏衣物。一对瘦削的蝴蝶骨小幅度起伏着，让边伯贤想起蝴蝶这个物种。透翅蝶。温带地区根本见不到的漂亮物种。

我来吧。他走过去径直从小少爷手里拿走那条脏内裤，假装看不见淡黄色的污渍，细心缓慢地搓洗着。

而小少爷早已呆愣住，巴掌大的脸涨得通红，五官紧紧绷着，紧张地看边伯贤替他洗——天……别再碰那儿了！

还给我！

到底还是讲礼数的小少爷，没有直接从边伯贤手里抢走，而是伸长手臂向男人索要。

边伯贤斜着眼睛瞟了眼小少爷，莫名的，透翅蝶的印象被擦除，换上炸毛的猫。

这种事情我来就可以了，他耐心地说，没必要劳烦您。

小少爷恼羞成怒，口不择言嚷嚷起来，边伯贤你这么喜欢做佣人干脆从我爸爸身边辞职来我家做打扫男佣吧！

水龙头下的一双手有短暂的停顿，被凉水冲刷着，指尖略微泛红。边伯贤关了水龙头，转身沉默地看着小少爷。他眼中没有丝毫波动，害小少爷心虚起来。

Chenee少爷，这种……正常生理现象而已，您不必害怕，我也经历过。

哪曾想话语没起到任何劝慰作用，反而继续激怒着小少爷。

要你管！变态！变态大叔！

一下重重的呼吸从边伯贤鼻腔喷出，他低头看了眼手里的内裤，突地一步跨去Chenee面前，居高临下瞪着炸毛的猫。

小少爷一边嚷嚷着变态大叔离他远点一边害怕地后退，直到被冰凉墙砖挡住退路。男人被灯光放大的阴影投在他身上，都好像一块黑色绒布罩着他。咚！边伯贤一把撑住小少爷身后的墙砖，沉着脸开口，我变态？Chenee少爷用腿夹着被子时喊我的名字就不算变态吗？

你——你……

用着那样的姿势说出伯贤哥哥几个字时就不是变态吗？

你别说了……

Chenee少爷才是变态，把大你二十岁的叔叔当作性幻想对象，小变态。

别说了，求你，别说了……

小少爷又羞又恼，捂着耳朵要躲开边伯贤让他无所遁从的气势，可怎都逃不走，他急得快哭了，猫眼睛渐渐泛了红。

这一切落入边伯贤眼里害他无端起了保护欲，以及蠢蠢欲动的施虐欲。他深深吸了口气，先拿走小少爷捂着耳朵的手，而后温柔地抚摸小少爷的脸颊。

“没关系，Chenee少爷，”他停在这儿，望着面前惊讶不已的通红的猫眼睛，凑上前吻了吻对方湿漉漉的睫毛，“我和你都是变态，这是我们的秘密，包括接下来我要教你的事，好吗？”

他说话的语气堪称循循诱人，轻易蛊惑了十六岁的少年。小少爷愣愣看着他，问，什么事？

什么事啊，当然是快乐的事了。

5.

要追溯到更早的时候。

应该是小少爷刚步入青春期那年。彼时，还是送醉酒的大人回家的某个晚上，经过小少爷房间时，边伯贤听到什么不正常的动静，他把门打开一丝缝，眯着眼睛看床上正做梦的猫。

小少爷那时候很瘦——当然现在依然很瘦——一双细溜溜的腿夹着被子不住地摩擦着，经验告诉边伯贤这小少爷恐怕正做着什么旖旎的梦，心中感叹初见时才五六岁的小小少爷如今也步入了青春期，时间过得真的好快。他轻声笑了笑便打算关门离开，却在门锁落下前的一刻听见某个熟悉的名字。

“贤……哥哥……”

全身毛孔都炸开了，边伯贤僵在原地，不敢置信地看着小少爷。

“伯贤……哥哥……”

嗫嚅他名字的声音化作诡异却也摄人心魄的热流充斥边伯贤体内，渐渐，热流有了实体，白金色夹杂的蟒蛇，一圈一圈紧紧缠着他。

没有毒牙的非常温驯的物种，适合作为宠物豢养。

6.

对十三岁的小孩子下手实在畜生。

边伯贤抹了把脸，哭笑不得看着手里自己的内裤，一块明显的淡黄色污渍，显然，这一晚他也做了和小少爷差不多的梦。

7.

那……对十六岁的Chenee少爷下手就不算畜生了吗？

边伯贤再不愿操心这些纠缠他好几年的道德伦理问题，他半弯着腰，嘴唇凑去小少爷耳边，用非常魅惑人的声线说：

“Chenee少爷，请让在下来教导您吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

8.

小少爷变声期的音色略微沙哑，但与生俱来的清亮怎都掩不住，他缩在男人身下，伴随着黏稠的粗喘声，用柔软的清亮的嗓音喊，哥哥，贤哥哥。

可怜的小穴被蹂躏得红肿湿软，大股大股的汁液被挤出来。小巧肉多的屁股都黏糊糊的。边伯贤直起上半身，一双手扣住小少爷细瘦的大腿，下体缓慢而钝重地操着后穴。

他忍不住想感叹，才第一次，Chenee少爷就被他操出这么多水，今后可怎么得了？还不得像个荡妇那样离了男人的精液就活不下去。想想以后会晃着屁股求他操的小少爷，他下面那根东西又大了几分。

“唔——太、太大了……屁股……要裂了……”

小少爷睁开哭肿的眼睛，可怜兮兮向男人求饶，“你出去……难受……”

难受？边伯贤乜了眼小少爷的下体，腺液不断从铃口涌出，一整根东西又湿又黏。都快射了还难受个鬼——哦，抱歉，他忘了，这是小少爷的第一次，还没办法准确形容被操射前的感觉，只会胡乱定义为难受。

边伯贤握住充血的阴茎上下揉搓着，那处尚未发育成熟，即使勃起了也没他的手掌长，就连颜色都是漂亮的浅红色，和自己那根硬邦邦撑开后穴的紫红色粗大家伙对比太过鲜明，他看着，喜欢得要命。

“哪里难受？”他故意问，甚至故意变换角度戳弄深处的敏感点。

小少爷顿时弓起后腰，双手胡乱地要推开边伯贤。却被他一把握住，一一吻过淡粉色的指尖。末了，舌头把食指卷进嘴里，口交似的嘬吸舔咬。

吃着肉棒的穴眼儿猛地收紧，小少爷的下腹抽搐几下，精水便从铃口溢了出来。

啊呀，被他操射了呢。

边伯贤弯下腰在小少爷耳边喘粗气，“现在舒服了吗？Chenee少爷。”

猫眼睛失焦了，眼神呆滞，眼球也被泪水泡得通红。好不可怜。

他又问：“Chenee少爷舒服吗？”

“嗯……”

“那么，现在该我了。”

边伯贤把人翻过去背对他，一手捞起小少爷早已酸软的腰肢，另一手揉掐着小少爷又白又软的屁股，又觉得不过瘾，啪啪扇了几下。

“你打我……”小少爷回头委屈巴巴向男人抱怨。

边伯贤挑了挑眉，握着肉棒一下下打小少爷的屁股，“是啊，我打Chenee少爷了，”粗大的性器官挪去臀缝间，抽打着被操得失去弹性的穴口，“怎么了？Chenee少爷学得不好，该打。”

小少爷好委屈，想反驳男人教他什么了他就没学好，却看见男人下体又粗又长的大家伙，他哪里见过这么大的东西，当即愣在那儿说不出话。

边伯贤把小少爷的每一个反应看得清清楚楚，他故意把性器官对准小少爷的脸，用非常色情的手法给自己打飞机。

咕咚，小少爷下意识咽了下口水，而后抬起眼不知所措地看着男人。

“Chenee少爷，用你自己的手把你的屁股扒开，能学会吗？”

“我才不……”

“不要？好吧，那教学结束。”

就……结束了？小少爷呆呆看男人慢条斯理穿衣服，当他看见那只打过他屁股的手把粗大器官里的腺液挤出来时，他又咽了下口水，并且缩了缩穴眼儿。那地方还没恢复紧致，松松地敞开来，内里有些酸胀，好像还有什么在往外流。

要找东西堵住。脑袋里莫名其妙浮现这个念头。找什么东西呢？目光再次落去男人的下体。吧嗒，小少爷合上嘴，转回头埋进枕头里，一双手抖索着伸去后面，指尖慢慢扒开穴眼儿，露出湿黏的艳红的嫩肉。

咔哒，是皮带再次解开的声音。边伯贤笑得高兴极了。

“Chenee少爷。”

“嗯……”

“说：请进来。”

“请、请进来……”

“要什么进去？嗯？”

“要……要能堵住里面的东西……”

边伯贤弯下腰虚虚趴在小少爷后背上，“那可不念‘东西’，要说……鸡巴。”

小少爷侧着头，眼神懵懵的。

“说：请贤哥哥的鸡巴进来。”

小少爷好像牙牙学语的幼童，一字一句重复道：“请贤哥哥的鸡巴进来，堵住里面。”

啪，肉棒猛地被塞进后穴，胯骨与臀肉相撞发出清脆响声。边伯贤不给小少爷再适应一下的机会，抓着挺翘的屁股干起来。

男人又快又狠，仿若发了疯的野兽，干得小少爷咿咿呀呀地乱喊，眼泪口水都糊在枕头上，而被肆意操干的后穴让男人蹂躏到红肿可怜的地步。但没有丝毫要停下来的念头。男人把小少爷翻来覆去操干，然后咬着小少爷粉嫩的乳尖晃动公狗腰射精。这时候的小少爷已经被他操得射出第三波精液。下体泥泞不堪，整个人也瘫在床铺里大口喘着，一副被玩儿坏的样子。

“明天……还来教我吗？”

男人眯了眯眼睛，手掌重重揉搓小少爷的下体，把精液涂满屁股后才开口：“当然可以，一切听从Chenee少爷的吩咐。”

小少爷闭上眼，满足地笑起来。

9.

都好像打开了潘朵拉的魔盒。从初夜那晚开始，Chenee窥探到并且尝试了人间情欲，自此一发不可收拾，夜夜在男人身下敞开他十六岁的年轻美好的身体。

多么……多么让人议论不已的年龄差距。三十六岁，十六岁。边伯贤的年龄足以做Chenee的父亲。他是他的叔叔辈，却被他亲昵地唤作“哥哥”。

“为什么这样叫我，Chenee少爷？”边伯贤含着小少爷的乳尖含糊不清问。

“不行吗？”小少爷反问，“还是叫你叔叔？”

边伯贤有些哭笑不得，求饶道：“Chenee少爷饶了我吧。”

小少爷得寸进尺，捧起男人的脸直勾勾对视，“边，叔，叔。”咬字力度都好轻，像飘满天的羽毛，恶劣地从男人心尖划过。

名为恭敬谦卑的面具终于出现裂缝。边伯贤一把推倒Chenee，掐着小少爷的腿根发了疯一般干穴。他的额角和腹股沟皆暴起青筋，小少爷虽然被操得话都说不出来，但还记得用手指尖刮搔男人的青筋。

心脏爆炸，炸出满天飞的花瓣，黑色的花瓣迷了边伯贤的眼睛，可他依然能看清小少爷的眼睛——恶作剧得逞，却又假装无辜，无辜天真地勾引他。

最后——最后啊，他把小少爷操尿了，尿在他身上，和他射进去又流出来的精液混在一起，小少爷敞着松垮垮的穴，舔了舔嘴唇，继而抬起脚掌轻轻揉了揉他胯下的东西。

“我还要……”

10.

如果我是女孩子，可能早就给叔叔怀上宝宝了。

11.

事态越来越不可控。生来就有的游刃有余在小少爷面前根本派不上用场，他开始沉迷于Chenee的身体，柔韧度极佳的身体，可以在他身下摆出各种羞耻姿势。经他调教过的穴也变成所谓名器，才碰一下前面而已，才吻了吻嘴唇而已，穴里就湿得不像话，滴答滴答地往外流水不说，还会吸着他，总是吸得他骨头都酥了。

他变成虔诚的信徒，把小少爷的身体当作信仰一般崇拜着。

这可真是糟糕啊……

12.

一年一度的国监开始了，伴随着下不停的绵绵阴雨。

边伯贤忙得连睡觉时间都没有。为期两周的国监实在考验人心智，即使是他这种经历过太多次的首席辅佐官也必须拿出百分之二百的精力应对。一着不慎满盘皆输，这类的前车之鉴比他走过的路还多的多。

他几乎夜夜睡在办公室，以至连续两周没能见到Chenee。

这期间并未想过打电话或者发消息，工作太忙是其中一个原因，更重要的是他害怕。小少爷才十六岁，正处于心绪不稳定的青春期，谁知道那颗脑袋瓜里在想什么，万一在电话另一头搞恶作剧——故意发出暧昧的呻吟声，或者用黏糊糊软趴趴的语气喊他哥哥，自己恐怕会当场失态。

最后一天的听证会结束了。这一次也多亏了边伯贤绷紧神经应对，大人领导的某在野党不仅平安度过，甚至获得了不少选民的好感，下届总统的位置板上钉钉了。

“去喝一杯吧，伯贤，这两周辛苦你了。”

“不，辅佐大人是我的荣幸，在下并不觉得辛苦。”

党代表先生笑了笑，左右看看，压低声音说道：“马上就要大选了，接下来可能会更辛苦。”

“是，在下一定拼尽全力帮助您。”

“到时候想要什么礼物？”

“这个……”边伯贤心头突突跳了几下，“只要是您给的礼物，什么都好。”

“别跟我说场面话，你知道我不信。”

“……”

“钱还是地位，选一个吧。”

“在下——”

“祝贺您啊金先生。”

身后突然响起的问候打断了边伯贤，也“救”了他一命。党代表先生暂时放弃了这个话题，转而去和对方攀谈起来。边伯贤悄悄松了口气。

礼物是吗？确实是需要好好考虑的问题。

席间，边伯贤正抿着烧酒与其他同事聊天，手机响起短促的铃声，他看了眼，匆忙走去外间接起电话。

“今天可以见到哥哥吗？”

是小少爷打来的。边伯贤看了眼屋里的热闹，“恐怕会很晚，而且还有一些工作需要收尾。”

“照片看到了吗？”

照片？边伯贤把手机拿去眼前，通知栏有一个未读消息的符号。

“还没来得及。”

“那看吧。”

电话挂了，边伯贤沉吟几秒，快步走到洗手间里的隔间，锁上门后才打开那条未读消息。

竟是连呼吸都忘了。也听不见外面的雨声了。青黑瞳仁在这一瞬间立刻放大。

照片里小少爷赤身裸体，对着镜头张开双腿，湿润艳红的肉洞吃着一根黑色的按摩棒，假阳具根部水淋淋的，是被挤出来的润滑剂吗？还是……小少爷穴里的水？

边伯贤缩了缩眼角，放大照片上的小字：想，舔，我，吗~

下体立时勃起，西裤的裤裆被撑起一个小帐篷。指尖嗒嗒敲了会儿膝盖，而后快速敲打手机虚拟键盘。

【谁给Chenee少爷买的这种东西？想死吗？】

回信很快。

【Chenee少爷给Chenee少爷买的，需要我替你揍他吗？】

【请替我操烂他不听话的穴。】

再过来的就是电话了。小少爷在那头故意把按摩棒调到最快速档位，嗡嗡嗡的声音震得边伯贤脑仁疼。

“哥哥舔了吗？”

“没……”

“好伤心呢，我拍了好多，特意挑了一张最好看的发给哥哥。”

“我在外面和大人喝酒。”

“借口。”

“……好吧，Chenee少爷想做什么呢？”

“舔我，然后自慰给我看。”

真是……娇纵过头的小少爷。

“如果哥哥不愿意，那以后就不用进我的房间了，反正我也找到了替代品。”

边伯贤气得额角青筋突突直跳。明明一开始掌握主动权的是自己，怎现在跑去小少爷那儿了？

“不愿意是吗？”

边伯贤快速眨了几下眼睛，末了，叹息般说：“我愿意……”

轻笑通过电波飞进耳朵，喜欢恶作剧的猫恶作剧成功了。

13.

Chenee握着手机的手有些发抖。不过是照片而已，就让他穴里的汁水泛滥，内裤都被弄湿了。

一双猫眼睛迷离地看着照片里的男人，对方用另一部手机拍下自己舔舐屏幕的模样。角度很好，又是动态照片，男人的舌头在屏幕上留下一道水迹，恰好是他的小穴的位置。神经受了刺激，一大股黏腻汁水从穴里涌出，小少爷难耐地夹紧双腿，却挡不住越涌越多的汁水。恍惚间，还以为是被男人舔湿的。

又是一条视频消息出现在手机屏幕上。小少爷抖着手点开。入眼便是粗大硬胀的男性性器官，他熟悉的温暖修长的手握住那根东西上下揉搓着，手法色情，几乎一寸寸抚过表皮暴起的青筋。镜头挪去下方，一根粗大的肉筋在高清镜头下细细跳动着，再往下一些是鼓胀胀的囊袋，一缩一缩，射精的前兆动作。

小少爷吞咽着口水，伸长手够来按摩棒往穴里塞，直塞到就剩根部露在外面，他把速度调到最高，嗡嗡的震动声响彻体内，快速旋转的假龟头搅弄着内壁，搅得汁水直往外喷。

“啊……想、想要哥哥……”

快感让小少爷下意识闭眼享受，可他舍不得，猫眼睛直勾勾看着视频里男人接下来的动作。胀成深红色的龟头离镜头好近，那地方被手指揉捏着，挤出大股大股的腺液。

小少爷举起手机冲屏幕伸出舌头，似乎这样做就能尝到那根真鸡巴的味道。男人有洁癖，抱他前总会洗得很干净，浑身上下有淡淡的草莓沐浴露香味，鸡巴上也会有一点，可如果用力吸几下就会尝到腺液的腥涩味。那比草莓沐浴露还让小少爷喜欢，夸张点说，他闻着这股味道就能高潮。

但现在拥有的只是一张照片和一段视频，简直望梅止渴。小少爷颤巍巍爬下床，从衣柜翻出男人的衬衫，他抱着这件衣服，脸埋在衣服里，屁股高高翘起，一下下向前耸着模仿被男人操干时才有的晃动频率。

好想要哥哥，想被哥哥的精液射大肚子，想被哥哥夸身体很漂亮，还想……还想从哥哥嘴里听到那句话：

Chenee少爷是哥哥的肉便器——我，的。

14.

庆祝会结束后已经是午夜过半。边伯贤照例先送党代表先生回卧室，然后再回自己位于二楼的卧室。当他准备下楼却踟蹰了。Chenee的卧室在三楼走廊尽头，他仔细听了听，没有任何动静。是睡了吗？那……今晚就先不去了吧，好好睡一觉，明晚再满足那位饥渴淫乱的小少爷。

于是打算去看一眼再睡，然而卧室床上空无一物，只有铺整齐的被子躺在那儿。

边伯贤心底一惊，旋即意识到什么，小跑着跑回自己的卧室。

果然，饥渴淫乱的小少爷跪趴在他的单人床上，屁股翘着，一截黑色物体直挺挺露在外面。

听见他走进来，小少爷缓缓睁开猫眼睛，也不说话，调了个方向用屁股对着他。粗大的黑色按摩棒在穴里嗡嗡作响，快速转动着，搅得后穴湿黏泥泞。

……妈的。

边伯贤快步走过去，一把揪起小少爷的头发逼对方抬头看自己。小少爷也不抗拒他粗暴的动作，猫似的往他身上爬，一双手攀着他的肩膀，脑袋枕在他肩头，用舌尖舔舐他的耳垂。

“哥哥，欢迎回家。”

恭敬谦卑的面具再次出现裂痕。边伯贤又甩开Chenee，抬脚踩着小少爷涨红流水的阴茎，眼底尽是凶光。

小少爷是吃了痛，可他只是咬着嘴唇闷哼了一声，随后张开腿露出含着按摩棒的穴，假装无辜说：“我觉得这东西比哥哥的好用。”

“……下贱。”

小少爷挑了挑眉毛，“那你就是变态，给我发那种照片和视频，我还是未成年啊，叔叔。”

一个很难听的词汇从边伯贤嘴里飞出来。他脱了西装外套然后扯松领带，掐着小少爷的胳膊把人拽起来按在飘窗上。

打雷了，闪电照亮男人阴郁的脸，窗上雨水的痕迹在他脸上留下几道阴影，衬着他的眼睛都是冷的。

啪，一巴掌扇在小少爷屁股上，白白软软的臀肉颤了几颤，害边伯贤眼底发红。

小少爷回头向男人挑衅：“气成这样了？叔叔的游刃有余呢？”

边伯贤彻底被气笑了，接连几巴掌打着小少爷的屁股，一边打一边说：“告诉您多少次不要在这种时候叫我叔叔，Chenee少爷是听不懂吗？”

“叔叔。”

“……”

“叔，叔，边叔叔。”

……真是欠教育的坏孩子。

边伯贤重重揉捏手掌下被打红的屁股，小少爷终于知道疼了，眼泪霎时涌出眼眶。

“你别揉了，好疼……”

“现在知道求饶了？”

边伯贤说着，抽出按摩棒塞进小少爷嘴里，粗大的假鸡巴把两片薄唇撑得发白，嘴角似乎都要裂开了。

小少爷挑高眉头，一边伸手够男人一边吚吚呜呜说着什么，却被对方反拧双腕按在后腰处，下一秒，硬挺滚烫的真东西代替假鸡巴填满了他的穴，甚至直直捅到底。

“唔——”

小少爷的嘴巴被死死堵着，嘴里的假阳具被边伯贤捏着模仿性交动作抽插，顶部时不时被捅进喉咙，害他一阵阵生理性反胃。小少爷只好睁圆眼睛表达自己认输投降了，可他通红的猫眼睛再诱人再漂亮也无法抚平边伯贤的恼怒——

说什么假鸡巴比真鸡巴好用，老子现在就让你尝尝哪个更好用。

被嫉妒惹恼的男人在小少爷身上发泄兽欲，细白皮肉被他咬得青一块紫一块，而后穴彻底被操成合不拢的圆筒状，嫩肉抽搐着，挤出一波波黏腻淫水。

小少爷好可怜，一双小细腿已经支撑不了身体重量，只能跪趴在那儿像母猫一般翘起屁股挨操。他什么都射不出来了，男人那根东西却还占着他的穴，又快又狠地抽插操干，末了，狠狠压在敏感点上射出浓稠精液。

攒了两个礼拜的精液，射得小少爷肚子都大了。

14.

怎么又尿了？Chenee少爷连自己的小鸡巴都管不住了吗？

……

这样下去，以后怎么结婚怎么让您的妻子给您生孩子。

……你要是再敢说第二遍信不信我杀了你。

我信，玩笑而已，Chenee少爷是哥哥的肉便器，哪里舍得把你拱手让人。

Chenee少爷……是，我，的。

15.

总统大选这件事是真的难于上青天，即便已经坐好万全准备，但明枪易躲暗箭难防，总有那么几个人暗地里给党代表先生使绊子。这还罢了，难就难在一不小心就容易掉进四面楚歌的陷阱。

好在有辅佐官在。

前前后后忙碌一年左右，一切终于尘埃落定。

边伯贤瘦得脱相了，下巴硬硬地硌着小少爷的肩头。他在男人怀里转了半圈，用非常柔和的力度抚摸对方脸颊。

什么时候才是个头呢？小少爷担忧地问道，生怕忙碌工作拖垮男人的身体。

快了。边伯贤蹭了蹭小少爷柔软的脸蛋，喃喃道，就快了，心愿就快达成了。

心愿？

是，在下唯一的心愿。

16.

“伯贤啊，多亏有你在，这个位置有你的功劳。”

总统先生放下身段，主动跟他的辅佐官敬酒。

边伯贤受宠若惊，连忙向总统先生行了个大礼，然后端起酒杯一饮而尽。

明天是正式宣誓就职的日子，宣誓后，总统先生一家也正式搬进总统府邸居住。这一晚是他们在这栋房子喝酒的最后一晚，总统先生屏退其他人，只留边伯贤在会客室饮酒。会客室铺了高级榻榻米，两人面对面席地而坐，一边听着外面的雨声一边放松地交谈。

“要不是你，很多劫难我是挺不过去的。”

“您过奖了。”

“按照我们说好的，你想要什么礼物？”

边伯贤垂着眼帘思忖，接着抬起眼诚恳说道：“能让我搬进来与您同住已经是很好的礼物了。”

“这是上一份礼物，何况这也算你自己提得要求——”

是这样，人人都以为他能搬进来与金先生一家同住是因他有功而得到的特殊嘉奖，但他们并不知道这是边伯贤舍弃地位和金钱、主动向金先生索要的礼物。

皆因为在那晚无意看到Chenee把他当春梦对象，自此，心中埋下了欲望的种子。

当然，他的借口是“为了更好的帮助您坐上总统位置”。他说这话时的表情无比诚恳真挚，加之有功劳和本事在先，金先生轻易信了这个借口。

这个国家最狡猾的狐狸，那些人的评价一丝不差。

“我在问你这次的礼物，想要什么，伯贤？”

边伯贤深吸一口气，破天荒丢开他恭敬谦卑的面具，绷直脊背严肃地开了口：

“我想要Chenee少爷。”

“……你说什么？！”

“大人，在下只有这唯一一个请求，请把Chenee少爷给我。”

咣一声，酒杯被砸在边伯贤头上，从发际线涌出的血像小溪一般往下流。

“混账！疯子！混账东西！”

总统先生气喘如牛般怒视他曾最信任的手下，可是对方似乎接收不到他的恼怒，仍绷紧了后背，用不卑不亢的态度与他对视。

外面又打雷了，雨好大，边伯贤背对窗户而坐，打在窗上的雨好像淋去他身上了，一如曾经同样下着大雨的夜晚，他坐在窗户旁的沙发上，小少爷用跪坐的姿势埋首于他两腿间，那些暧昧声响从没关紧的窗户缝隙飞了出去。

有什么闪过总统先生的脑海，他眼角抽搐几下，突然意识到于某些失眠夜晚所察觉的动静并非自己幻听。

苍老的脸霎时惨白如墙。

“我再给你最后一次机会，伯贤，你想要什么礼物？”

边伯贤终于抬手缓缓擦去脸上的血，擦不净的浅红色痕迹染红了他半张脸，都好像艳丽却鬼魅的花朵，绽放于他眼角和唇边。

“在下——”他攥紧放在膝上的一双手，“只想要Chenee少爷。”

他说着，深深行了个大礼，脑袋几乎埋进榻榻米之下。

“大人，请把Chenee少爷给我。”

但仍是不卑不亢的语调。

“这是在下唯一一个请求。”

唯一的，心愿。

17.

晚间新闻的女主播平淡地念读着一条突发新闻。

“据本台记者前线消息，新任总统的前首席辅佐官以身体欠佳为由，辞去辅佐官一职，目前已经返回乡下疗养，继任者将于下周一早上八点由内阁宣布……”

小少爷那双猫眼睛懒懒扫了眼电视，太吵了，他想，试着伸长手臂找来遥控器关掉电视，可他被夹在男人的胸口和墙壁之间，两条小细腿可怜地挂在男人腰侧，体位原因，一双手也不得不紧紧搂着男人的肩膀，怎么看都是无法动弹的姿势——除了他的屁股。

男人晃动着结实的公狗腰向上顶弄，小少爷小巧肉多的屁股也一晃一晃的，湿软穴眼儿松松敞开来，饥渴地吃着肉棒。

“啊……”

男人抱着小少爷的手又把他往上托了托，喘着粗气问：“累吗？想不想换姿势？”

“想……”小少爷亲昵地蹭着男人的侧脸，“想坐在哥哥怀里。”

“好啊……”

于是抱着小少爷坐去沙发上，单人沙发不太能承受两个人的重量，因为他们的动作发出暧昧的嘎吱嘎吱响动。

小少爷跟小动物似的往男人身上靠，寻到舒服位置便懒洋洋枕着男人的肩膀。对方每一个动作都很温柔，让他非常舒服，嘴里不停发出惬意的叹息。

猫眼睛淡淡扫视一圈屋内布置，小少爷有些嫌弃这地方的破旧，乡下的老房子，没办法，边伯贤已经尽力按照他的喜好去布置了。

“我讨厌这个沙发。”小少爷撒娇道。

边伯贤低低笑了声，舔了舔Chenee的下巴，说：“好，我明天去换。”

“讨厌没有1无线网络。”

“好，明天就装，还有呢？”

Chenee收回目光，满目雀跃看着边伯贤，“我喜欢你，想当你的新娘子。”

男人怔愣几秒，快速眨动着眼睛以求眨去眼中热意，可隐隐哽咽的声线还是出卖了他的心绪：

“好，一切听从您的吩咐。”

18.

那些没说完也说不完的话融进了热吻中，一如从窗外照进来笼着他们的阳光，暖得一颗心都化了。


End file.
